The present invention has as one object to provide a method permitting the manufacture of moulded panels on a basis of cardboard united with a foamed material by means of an elastomer, as well as panels manufactured according to this method.
Years of researches into the manufacture of moulded paddings covered at the time of their manufacture with a finishing material and intended to be utilised as wall linings, false ceilings, or partitions or linings in automobiles etc. have made it possible to effect and industrialise various methods up to the present day.
According to one known method a film of polyvinyl chloride or a fabric rendered fluid-tight is applied with the aid of vacuum in the lower part of a mould, and into this is cast a foaming mixture of polyurethane which, after expansion and polymerisation in the closed mould, makes it possible to obtain a panel which is supple or semi-rigid or rigid according to the mixture which is utilised.
Such panels have besides the disadvantage of being relatively onerous in manufacture a high weight and they do not present sufficient stability against the effects of temperature.
A further object of the invention is to obviate or mitigate such disadvantages by making it possible to effect a method of manufacturing moulded panels allowing formation under pressure in a mould of cardboard, particularly of corrugated cardboard, while uniting it for example with the foamed material and an elastomer of polyurethane.